Super Kids Central!
by Spinda Hater Ninety Seven
Summary: Okay, seven girls have gotten the super powers of the types of Electric, water, grass, fire, psychic, dark, and ice. One day, they meet guys with the same powers... what'll happen? Read to find out! Sounds stupid, but it's actually exciting!


"Yeah, well, I'll bet you that I could beat a hundred Pikachu!" Turner exclaimed.

"Turner," I started. "You wouldn't stand a chance."

"I stand a chance, though," Lydia informed.

"No kidding," I replied. "You're a grass type. Of course you would stand a chance!"

"Yeah, really," Kariann agreed.

"I would so laugh if you would lose, Lydia," Delila predicted.

"I would laugh if Turner beat them," Carly said.

"Yeah, that would be hilarious!" Natalie laughed.

Meet the Super Girls. We were normal girls- normal, that is, until we saw an item from our Pokemon games on something we love. For Turner and I, we had two stones on her bed- Water and Thunder. I touched the Thunder while she touched the Water, and Bam! Instant new hair color and super powers. My hair used to be brown, but now it's blonde, and Turner's used to be bright orange, but now it's dark blue.

For Lydia and Kariann, they were in the locker room- alone- after Lydia's swimming competition, and on Lydia's towel were the Fire and Leaf stones. They touched them, and the same thing that happened to Turner and I happened to them. Lydia's hair was black, and now it's green, and Kariann's hair was blonde, but now it's fire red.

Delila found her Ice Stone in her locker one day after school. She had her gloves on, so it didn't have an effect on her right away, but when she got to her house and into her clubhouse, she took off her glove and held the Ice Stone with her bare hands. There was a flash of bright light, just like for the rest of us, and her original black hair was now white.

We don't know anything about Natalie and Carly, except for the fact that Carly has black hair, Dark type, and Natalie has purple hair, Psychic type. They never told us about their power origin, but we're glad we have them on the team.

"Hey, Michelle?" I looked over to Delila. "Where's our base going to be? Do you have any ideas yet?"

I thought for a second. "The tree house! We can call it the Super Tree House!"

"Of course!"

"That's it!"

"It's perfect!"

We began to gather up our stuff to go to the Super Tree House when we heard a thud outside. We all looked at each other, and then ran outside to see what it was. We stepped out and saw seven boys, each wearing blue jeans and a long sleeved shirt that matched their hair color.

"Okay, that kind of hurt," the blue one groaned.

"Where are we?" The green one asked. They all looked around, and the red one noticed Kariann.

"Hello, beautiful," He breathed. He got up and walked over to Kariann, whose cheeks were almost as red as her hair. "Have we met?"

"Oh, great," the purple one yelled. "We've been here for less than two minutes and he's already flirting with girls!"

"I swear, if he's flirting with the girl with the black hair…," The black one threatened.

"Hey, they all have hair colors like us!" The white one exclaimed.

"No kidding, Jack," The yellow one laughed. I blushed. He was hot!

"Michelle, do you think they need help?" Turner asked.

"I'll ask," I replied. It took all of my courage to walk over to the yellow one and ask, "Hey, are you okay? Do you need help?"

"Maybe," He answered. "First thing's first, though- where are we?"

"Oil City, Pennsylvania," I informed. He looked at me with confusion. "The United States?" Still confusion. "Planet Earth?!"

"I've never heard of any of those places," He told me. I jumped.

"Well, then, where are you from?"

"We're from Pallet Town." I gaped at him. "Kanto?" My eyes grew bigger. "Planet Pokemon?" My eyes were as big as possible, with my mouth wide open. "What?"

"_The_ Kanto Region? _The_ Pallet Town? With _**the**_ Professor Oak?"

"That's the one."

"So who are you guys?"

"Well, I'm Jacob, but you can call me Jake."

"I'm Jack," The white one said.

"I'm Andrew," The blue one informed.

"I'm in love," the red one whispered.

"As am I," Kariann whispered back.

The purple one rolled his eyes. "That's Chris, and I'm David."

"I'm Ash," The black one told us.

"Ketchum?" I said out loud.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"We'll explain later."

"So, who are you?" Jake asked.

"Well, I'm Michelle," I started for us.

"I'm Turner."

"I'm hoping to date you."

"A.K.A., Kariann. I'm Lydia.

"I'm Delila."

"I'm Natalie."

"And I'm Carly!"

"Cool!" Ash exclaimed. "You know, usually, I would be nervous to say this, but Carly, I really- ARGH!!" I saw Jake shock Ash, right as he was about to confess his love.

"Can it for now, Dark Boy. We gotta find a way home."

"You're an electric type? Me, too!" I yelled. I immediately blushed. I hadn't meant to yell that! It had just… slipped out.

"Really?" Andrew asked. "Then that must mean that Turner's a Water type!"

"Y- Yeah," Turner whispered.

"Hey, what about me?!" The green one yelled.

"Oh, yeah," Jake said. He turned to us. "That's Cameron."

"Awesome," Lydia breathed.

"Jake," Jack began, "How are we gonna get home?"

He looked around. "I… Don't know."

"Oh, well, that's just great!" Cameron screamed. "I won't be able to get back in time for Crasher Wake's Swimming Competition!"

"You swim in competitions, too?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah, do you?" He replied. She nodded excitedly. "That's so cool!" They started talking about swim competitions as I gazed at Jake. Leader, hot guy… what else was awesome about this guy?

"So," Jake suddenly mumbled. I snapped out of my thoughts, and I suddenly realized that all of the others were talking with each other, and that we were alone. _Oh, God!_ I thought. He smiled at me. "What do you like to do? Besides hanging with your friends, that is."

"Uh… I like to play my video games, especially _Pokemon Heartgold_," I answered.

"Really?" He asked. I knew that this was over, and that I should stop liking him now. I thought that guys didn't like girls that played video games, but…

"I love to do that too! Only, I play _Soulsilver_ instead," He informed. I almost screamed. This was perfect!! "I don't know too many girls that like video games. I'm so glad that we met," He smiled. "Hey, by any chance, do you like to play that one minigame, the Pokeathalons?"

"Are you kidding me?" I proclaimed. "Those are the best!"

"I know, aren't they?"

We continued the conversation of the Pokeathalons until the sun started to set. David looked up.

"Where are we going to stay for the night?" He asked Jake. Jake frowned.

"I'm not exactly sure…"

"Hey, maybe you guys could stay at one of our places!" I exclaimed.

"But whose?" Lydia asked. At that second, everybody said someone else's name. I said Jake's, and, believe it or not, Jake said mine. We glanced at each other and blushed.

"So, then, we go to whose ever house we said?" Andrew suggested. I looked at Jake again.

"Sounds good to me," I mumbled. So, here's how it worked:

Chris went to Kariann's house.

Cameron went to Lydia's house.

Jack went to Delila's house.

Andrew went to Turner's house. (I feel so bad for him!)

Ash went to Carly's house.

David went to Natalie's house.

And, Jake went to my house. Honestly, I wasn't upset about that at all.

I felt complete.


End file.
